Time Transcends Fate: An AR Harry Potter Story
by KitsuneHermit
Summary: Harry Potter series? Wrong! J.K. Rowling forgot someone: Seth J. Alric. He was a parsletongue speaking boy living in Voldemort's reign. Suddenly summoned to Salazar's days, his adventures as Seth J. SLYTHERIN have just begun. Set mostly in the HP timeline
1. A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: Though I own the character Alric Seth Johnson and his parents, I do not claim to have any affiliation to the Harry

**Disclaimer: Though I own the character Seth J. Alric and his parents, I do not claim to have **any **affiliation to the Harry Potter books and their author, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. **

**Bold writing means a narrator's interference with the story.**  
_Italic writing means a character is thinking.  
_Underlined text means the setting for the next scene change_**.**___

**Author's Note: AR means alternate reality. There will still be the same events of the regular Harry Potter books, but it will now have my own character Seth J. Alric included in those events.  
**  
Time Transcends Fate: An AR Harry Potter Story

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called**—WAIT! Wait just a minute. Everyone already knows **_**this**_** part of the story. Let's change the scene a bit, to the part that nobody knows about.**

Chapter 1: A Narrow Escape

Ten years before Voldemort's downfall  
The Alric Household

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!"  
Seth grinned as he knew his mother had met his scaly little friend that he had told to scare the crap out of his mother—without hurting her.  
"SETH JADEN ALRIC!! I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT AWFUL SNAKE!"  
Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as his baby basilisk slid underneath the door, and up onto Seth's arm. The steps stopped at his door, and his mother rattled the locked door.  
"Alohamora!"  
The door rattled once more, and his mother cursed.  
"I'll never know how you managed a locking spell this advanced at seven years of age, but that is beside the point. I told you to get rid of that thing!"  
Seth grinned as he thought of how he managed to smuggle the tiny basilisk past his mother. He then frowned as he recalled how stiff of a light sided family he had. What was wrong with being able to talk to snakes? Just because that awful Voldemort could talk to them didn't make it an entirely dark trait. No one understood that, and that is why his mother continually tried to beat that trait out of him, and forbid him from having contact with snakes.  
_Like that would do anything. If you're born with it, you're stuck with it. …Last time I told her that, I lost quidditch privileges for a whole month.  
_"What makes you think that whatever you just saw was mine?"  
"The fact that it just slithered into your room, that's what!"  
_…Ooops. Note to self: teach snake to be stealthy.  
_Seth tiptoed over to his bookcase where he had a timeturner hidden for times just like this. He tried to stall his mother while he reached for it.  
"Mom, why do you think having a snake makes you evil!?"  
"We've been through this already! It is not the fact that you HAVE a snake, it is the fact that you can TALK to the snake. I told you if you didn't talk to the snake, you could keep it, but you just can't seem to resist the temptation!"  
Seth grinned as his hand finally touched the timeturner on his bookcase. He began to turn it slowly.  
"I already told you that it is impossible for a parsletongue-"  
He heard his mother gasp outside the door.  
"-to have a snake and _not_ talk to it."  
He heard his mother sputtering angrily outside his door as she tried to find a response to this.He was halfway through the first turn of his timeturner when all of a sudden a green circle appeared under him. He couldn't move. His eyes looked panicked, but he didn't even have time to shout, because in a literal flash, he was gone.  
"Seth…I know you're fond of that snake, but for our safety, it has to go."  
His mother waited for a response from him.  
"…Seth?"  
There was a loud crash downstairs as the front door was blasted in. Seth's mother could hear shouting downstairs. She only had one thought at that time.  
_Oh no. __**He's**__ here…and he wants to take Seth away.  
_She ran quickly down the stairs, only to gasp as she found her husband dead at the bottom. Voldemort was standing in front of the dead body. He sneered at her.  
"Tell me where the boy is, and you'll live."  
"N-no! Never! I'll never tell you where he is!"  
"Your loss. I prefer it this way anyhow."  
There was a hiss of Avada Kedavra, and a bright green light consumed the woman. Voldemort searched every room in the house, but cursed as he didn't find a single trace as to where the boy could have gone. As Voldemort left the house that night, it went up in flames, leaving no trace that there had been a house there at all, except for the dark mark floating above the ashy remains of a house.

Six Years before Salazar Slytherin's Death  
Salazar's Study _****_

Salazar smiled as the incantation flared the potion to life.  
_Just a few more minutes and everything will be in place.  
_A green circle appeared in front of Salazar. An instant afterward, Seth appeared with his timeturner in hand. As the green circle disappeared, movement returned to Seth's body. Confused, Seth turned toward Salazar.  
"…Who are you?"


	2. Heirous Fateus

Disclaimer: Though I own the character Seth J

**Bold writing means it is the content of a letter.**  
_Italic writing means a character is thinking.  
_Underlined text means the setting for the next scene change_**.  
**__Underlined italics means that the person is speaking in parsletongue.__****_

Chapter 2: Heirous Fateus

Six Years before Salazar Slytherin's Death  
Salazar's Study

"_Who are you?_"  
Salazar smiled for the simple reason that this child did not know whom he was at first sight; he must have come from the future. His spell to find the perfect heir from the future had worked. Not only that, but it appeared that this boy could also speak parsletongue.  
"_Well, boy, I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the four co-founders of Hogwarts._"  
Seth's eyes widened to a comical degree.  
"_You have got to be kidding me! Salazar Slytherin lived over thousands of years ago!_"  
"_Perhaps for you, but the spell I just used transcends time. It sent you from your time to mine. Allow me a bit of time to explain._"

Flashback  
Slytherin's House  
One week prior to summoning Seth

"Sybil… you can't be serious. My entire line _extinct_ in the next few thousand years?"  
"Yes. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I foresaw your last heir die in a very…climactic incident."  
"Is there _any_ way at all to prevent this?"  
"There is no way to prevent that heir from dying, however there is a way for you to ensure that you will have another heir present in that timeline."  
"Tell me. I don't care the cost. I _need_ to know."  
Sybil handed him a parchment.  
"Gather these ingredients and brew the potion _exactly _as instructed. Then recite 'Heirous Fateus' with your wand pointed at the cauldron. If done correctly, the spell will transcend to within 20 years time of when your heir would have died to search for a perfect heir that is not yet related to you. It will send the person to your location, where you can perform an incantation to make them your heir. You will be able to train your heir for as long as you are alive, because your heir will not disappear back into the future until you die. Be careful, because there is no way to tell how much time passes in your new heir's timeline. A warning for you though…this spell will sap a piece of your life force to summon the person to this time. You'll die sooner than expected, Salazar."  
"I will have to take that risk. Thank you, Sybil."

Return to present time  
Six Years before Salazar Slytherin's Death  
Salazar's Study

"_So you see boy, you are going to become my heir. You'll be trained by me personally._"  
Seth was speechless. He just blinked repeatedly until that story finally registered with his shocked brain.  
"_I'm going to be your heir!?_"  
"_That's right. Oh, who's your little friend there?_"  
Seth's baby basilisk had slithered out of his sleeve, and onto his wrist.  
"_This is Sasuke. He's a bit…silent. Usually he only talks to me._"

Time skip  
Six years later  
Just after Salazar's Death, at his gravesite

Seth J. Slytherin hardly ever cried, but today was an exception. The one he considered to be his father, Salazar Slytherin, died in his sleep that night. Seth held the cold hand of his father, as the other three founders and the rest of Salazar's family looked on. They were burying him on Salazar's estate. Seth stood and walked away, as the coffin was closed, and Salazar's body lowered into his grave. While the founders wondered why Salazar had made Seth his heir when he already had a family, they watched him turn and give a final sad salute to Salazar's grave.  
"While I'll always miss you father, I'll never forget everything you've taught me."  
That was the final thing anyone in that time ever heard from Seth, as a green light engulfed him, and no trace of him was ever found until _many_ years later.

Thirteen years after Voldemort's defeat  
Remains of the Alric Mansion

Seth appeared in an ash-covered area, with nothing indicating that it used to be a house, except the remains of an old brick foundation. He walked out of the ashes, and attempted to identify where he had appeared. He was shocked when he found the vine-covered sign that identified the ruins as the Alric estate.  
"_This_ used to be my house? If it is burnt down like this, then does that mean Voldemort got to my parents while I was gone?"  
Seth walked out of the ash-covered area, and sat underneath an oak tree to determine his next plan of action. His thoughts were interrupted by the screech of an owl with a letter attached to its leg. The owl landed next to Seth and looked expectantly at him.  
"A letter for me already? I just got back."  
Seth took the letter, and placed a galleon into the payment pouch of the owl.  
"Sorry I don't have any food for you. As you should have noticed it is a bit barren around here."  
The owl hooted as if to say, 'paying me is just as good as feeding me' and sat while it waited for a response. Seth looked at the front of the envelope. It read:  
**Mr. S. Slytherin  
Remains of Alric Estate  
1331 Oak Heights  
Silver Lane  
England  
**"Well, this is certainly interesting. Did they already send me a school letter, even though I just got back?"  
He ripped open the yellowish envelope, and began to read the parchment he found inside.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Slytherin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

P.S.  
While I am sure you like your privacy, I would like to know if you are related to Tom Riddle.

Seth chuckled at the not so discreet inquiry into his heritage, though he was also fuming at the idea that he could be seen as related to that so-called Lord Voldemort. He turned the parchment over and reached into his robe to pull out a self-inking quill. He wrote this on the back:

**Headmaster Dumbledore,**

I gratefully accept your offer to attend your prestigious school. Although I respect your gentle inquiry into my relationship to the Slytherin line, I must inform you that I have NO relationship whatsoever to that half-blooded megalomaniac twit that pretends to be the heir of Slytherin. I assure you that I am the one and only **full blooded**** heir to the Slytherin line, and had to remain a secret many years for various reasons that am unable to reveal at this time. If you require anymore proof, I am going to be taking a blood test at Gringotts Bank to be able to access my inheritance. I will ask for a copy of the test to be sent to you for record purposes.**

Yours Truly,  
Seth Jaden Slytherin

Seth rolled the parchment up, and attached it to the owl's leg after putting away his quill. He watched as the owl swooped into the air and flew off to deliver the note to the headmaster. Then he stood up and brushed the dust and ashes off of his silken green robes.

"Well, in all technicality, I _did_ pass my apparation test back when I was with Salazar. Even if they detect me apparating, I still have my license under the same name."

So, without anymore thought, Seth apparated straight into Diagon Alley. H e received many stares for having apparated when he was so young, but he ignored them and continued to walk towards Gringotts.


	3. Slytherin, Seth!

Bold writing means it is the content of a letter

**AN: Wow. Third chapter posted in one day. That is a new record for me. Well, to those reading this, I am going to be alternating from writing this and my Legend of Zelda story from now on. Also, sorry for the computer error of the half of the disclaimer being put in the top of each chapter…I'm not sure why it does that, but ff. Net won't let me edit it out for some reason. Happy reading!**

Underlined text means the setting for the next scene change_**.  
**__Underlined italics means that the person is speaking in parsletongue.  
_**Bold writing means it is the content of a letter.**  
_Italic writing means a character is thinking.  
__  
_ Chapter 3: "Slytherin, Seth!"

September 1, 1998  
Diagon Alley  
First day of the school term

Seth apparated straight into Diagon Alley. H e received many stares for having apparated when he was so young, but he ignored them and continued to walk towards Gringotts. Finally he reached a snowy white building that towered of all of the other shops. Ignoring the warning plaque , he walked straight into the building. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools, behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Seth made for the counter.  
"Morning. I would like to request a blood test to obtain a pair of lost keys, and to inactivate any previous copies of those keys."  
The goblin looked closely at Seth, before replying.  
"I'll need to prick one of your fingers to get a few drops of blood for the test."  
"Certainly."  
Seth held out his hand, and the goblin pricked his finger. Three drops of blood fell onto a seemingly empty parchment. After a few tense moments words began to appear on the parchment. They read like this:

**Inheritance as follows:  
Slytherin – Main Vault 13, Additional Vault 311  
Alric – Vault 473**

Slytherin Vault 13 contains:  
21 billion Galleons  
78 thousand Sickles  
132 thousand Knuts

Slytherin Vault 311 contains:  
various armors  
various weapons  
large collection of books  
assortment of antique brooms  
spare wands  
maps of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Slytherin Mansion, Slytherin vacation homes  
collection of parsletongue books and scrolls  
collection of wizarding essentials  
etc.

Alric Vault 473 contains:  
10 thousand Galleons  
17 thousand Sickles  
49 thousand Knuts  
small collection of books

There was a slight pause before the disbelieving goblin finally spoke.  
"Well. I do believe you are now currently the richest wizard alive. Here are your new keys. I have already invalidated the old ones. The Slytherin key works for both vault 13 and vault 311."  
Seth shook himself out of his shocked stupor and accepted the two tiny silver keys.  
"Griphook will show you to the executive passageway to your vaults. GRIPHOOK!"  
A goblin appeared and asked what he was needed for.  
"Please show Mr. Slytherin to vaults 13, 311, and 473."  
The goblin nodded, and Seth winced as several wizards and witches behind them began to whisper about him. Griphook led him to a brightly lit marble hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large silver cart with comfy looking red cushions in it. They climbed into the cart and it automatically began its trek downward towards the vaults. It stopped, and Griphook climbed out first.  
"Vault 13. Key please."  
Seth handed him the key, and the goblin opened the vault. The goblin gave back the key, and held the lantern as Seth decided what to take. After a moment, Seth filled his moneybag with 3,000 Galleons. They piled back into the cart, and stopped at vault 311, following the same process as before. This time, Seth took dragon hide armored robes, an invisibility cloak, three parsletongue books, all of the maps, and Salazar Slytherin's own sword. As they piled back into the cart, Seth decided that he did not need to stop at the Alric vault today. The cart returned to the surface, and Seth spelled his belongings to fit into his pockets. He left Gringotts with a smile on his face.  
"Well, first up would be Madame Malkin's for a uniform."  
He walked into the shop, and Madame Malkin came forward and spoke to him.  
"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."  
In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madame Malkin stood Seth on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"  
"That's right."  
"My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.  
"I do, but I'm going to stop by the shop and buy the latest model today. By the way, if you do smuggle in your broom, I'll show you the perfect place to hide it at the school."  
"You've been to Hogwarts before?"  
"Yes, my father used to work there. I know every nook and cranny of that castle, even the secret passageways."  
"That's cool. Do you play Quidditch at all?"  
"I do. My father told me I was the best seeker he had seen in quite a while."  
"Really? Father tells me it would be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
"I'm 100 sure I'll be placed in Slytherin."  
"Oh, really? I thought no one could be entirely sure until they got there. I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin as well though, because all of my family has been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
"I'm not sure I'd leave Hogwarts, but I'd seriously be checking into who my _real_ family is, because my family would all be rolling around in their graves if they found out I was placed _anywhere_ but Slytherin."  
The boy grinned and said, "I know what you mean. My father seriously would disown me if I ended up anywhere else but Slytherin. What's your surname, anyway?"  
Seth grinned, "…Slytherin."

The boy looked shocked.  
"You have to be kidding me, right?"  
Before Seth could answer, Madame Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear."  
"Hope to see you at Hogwarts."  
Seth headed to Flourish and Blotts to get his books for the year. He bought six years worth of books because he knew that with Salazar's tutoring, he was far more advanced than any first year. He also went to the Apothecary and bought two pewter standard size 5 cauldrons, three sets of crystal phials, one telescope, two sets of medium brass scales, three self-inking quills, 50-feet of parchments, 3 regular quills, five black ink bottles, two silver ink bottles, two green ink bottles, and an advanced potion supply kit. He also decided to visit the Magical Menagerie to buy a new snake since Sasuke had grown so fast, he had to leave him in the chamber with Salazar's basilisk. He explored the store and decided on buying a baby diamondback snake. He paid for the snake, and before leaving spoke to it. It seemed this snake was named Sarutobi. He already had his wand, and so his last stop was to a shop that sold trunks. As soon as he walked in, the shopkeeper asked him a question.  
"Can I help you with anything, sir?"  
"Yes, I am in need of a magical trunk that only I can open, and that can perhaps hold a small library inside of it. Do you have anything like that?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do," He pointed to a deep green trunk that was actually in the shop's window, "That could literally fit the entire Hogwarts Library and more into it. It also recognizes its owner's magical signature, and will petrify anyone else who tries to open it. It comes with the bonus gift of one Nimbus 2000, and is easy to move as it has its own set of wheels. Does this fit your needs?"  
"It is perfect."  
"That will be 1,500 Galleons, please."  
Seth paid the shopkeeper the price and the trunk was handed to him.  
"The Nimbus 2000 is already inside the trunk," said the shopkeeper.  
Seth nodded, and then loaded all of his previous purchases into the trunk. As he closed the trunk, he noticed that it now had his name written in silver lettering on its side. Satisfied, he nodded to the shopkeeper, and apparated directly into the Hogwarts Platform 9 3/4. Seth waved his wand over his silken green robes, and they transformed into standard unmarked Hogwarts robes. He lifted his trunk onto the train with ease, and then walked down the train to find a compartment. Each compartment he saw was full, until near the end of the train he spotted the blonde-haired boy he had met at Madame Malkin's. He poked his head through the doorway.  
"Hey, mind if I join you?"  
The boy's head snapped up, and he smirked in recognition.  
"Oh, it's you. Come on in."  
Seth dragged his trunk into the compartment, and pushed it up onto the luggage rack. The boy glanced at the name on Seth's trunk.  
"Seth J. Slytherin. So you really weren't kidding about that being your name?"  
"No. That's my name."  
"I can't believe it. There hasn't been an actual Slytherin at Hogwarts for so many years!"  
Seth chuckled, "Well, I'm going there, so Hogwarts better be ready for one heck of a surprise!"

Time skip  
Hogwarts – Sorting Ceremony

Seth just shook his head sadly as he watched all the fuss when Harry Potter got sorted.  
_If they make this much fuss over him, what are they going to do about me?  
_He stood there bored while listening to others getting sorted. Suddenly, McGonagall seemed to freeze as she was about to read off the next person to be sorted. That was when Seth figured he was up next. McGonagall took a breath.  
"Slytherin, Seth!"  
Seth slowly walked up to the hat, definitely NOT oblivious of all the shocked stares he was receiving. He sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat spoke out loud for everyone to hear.  
"Honestly, you know this kid is Slytherin's heir, and yet you still have to place me upon him? I'm beginning to doubt the intelligence of your generation, dear."  
McGonagall blushed as there were some snickers from the Slytherin table, and some gasps from the rest.  
"It is obvious where this one goes. SLYTHERIN!"  
Seth smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table. The blonde-haired Malfoy , as well as practically the whole Slytherin table, bombarded him with questions the moment he sat down. Seth noticed most of them were stupidly asking if he was really the heir. Deciding to nip this right now, he let his snake slither into view, and hissed to it.  
"_These people are so annoying, Sarutobi._"

"_Do you wish for me to bite them, master?_"  
"_Not this time. Perhaps later._"  
Now that he had silenced the whole great hall, he decided to address them as if nothing had happened.  
"What, none of you can speak now? Good, I'll finally get some peace. If I'd known being a Slytherin would cause such a ruckus, I'd have come using a fake name. I ask that you all please refrain from crowding me, as my snake can get quite nervous around other people… Though if you do take the chance to befriend me, or approach me when I'm alone, I might be inclined to answer any questions you might have."  
Everyone seemed to leave him alone after that, and he managed to eat a good dinner. He finished before everyone else, and stood up to head to the common room.  
"Where are you going," asked Draco.  
"I'm headed to the Slytherin dorms for some sleep."  
"You just got here, how do you know where to go?"  
Seth decided to distract him without giving him an entirely true answer.  
"Don't you remember at Madame Malkin's I told you that I knew every nook and cranny of Hogwarts? Now, are you coming or not?"  
"Oh. Oh, yes, I'm coming with you. "  
Seth left, noticing that both the headmaster and Snape were staring at him as he left. H e led Malfoy to the dungeons and went down the trap door that led to the common room. He pointed to one of the staircases.  
"That's the first year dorms up that way. Each person shares a room with one other. Much better than the Gryffindor dorms that crowd everyone in the same year all into one room."  
"You know where the Gryffindor house is?"  
"Yes. That and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well."  
"Amazing. It's like you lived he or something."  
_That wouldn't be so far from the truth, Draco.  
_It turned out that he and Draco shared a room. They both went to sleep immediately with thoughts of what their first day might be like.


End file.
